1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a door structure. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to an electric rail car door structure for blocking outside noise and vibration.
2. Description of Related Technology
Until now, a sealing device is not equipped to a lower portion of a door of an electric rail car, and thus outside noise and vibration are flowed inside of the electric rail car through a gap between a door frame and a guide rail.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a door structure of a conventional electric rail car. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a portion of the guide rail 2 is inserted into a lower portion of the door frame 1 and the door frame 1 is guided to be open or closed. However, a sealing device is not equipped between the door frame 1 and the guide rail 2, and thus the outside noise and vibration is flowed inside of the electric rail car through the gap between the door frame 1 and the guide rail 2.
Many prior arts are disclosed to minimize the gap 3 for blocking the influx of the outside noise and vibration, but the gap 3 may not be totally sealed in the above-mentioned structure. Thus, the outside noise and vibration may be easily flowed into the gap even though the size of the gap is decreased.
Accordingly, the door structure should be changed to totally block the outside noise and vibration.